


Do You Feel The Same?

by misaiba



Series: Crush! [1]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaiba/pseuds/misaiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of Arashi Office AU.<br/>A geeky senior and scatterbrained newbie are in love, cowardly. As everyone knows, no one would make a move unless the sleepyhead senior, office's diva, and a brat play their roles as cupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Feel The Same?

Just like in the mid of seventh heaven, she could feel the touch of cherry blossom petals and sweet kiss of sun rays on her cheek, blossoming gracefully once their eyes met for some seconds. It’s been a long time since she had butterflies dancing inside her stomach in a cliché way.  
Until…

“Wipe that drool, you gross!”

Then suddenly it felt like she fell for a bungee jumping. Minus the rope.  
A sting on the back of her head comes once she realized that the culprit was that brat with chubby-hamburger-hand.

“It…”

The way that brat laughing annoyed her more than his slap.

“HURTS! YOU SON OF A-“  
“Aiba!”

Deep inside Masako’s heart, she wanted to chase and gut that bastard Ninomiya who never failed to embarrass her right after such a moment of bliss with her prince charming (being able to see her beloved Sakurai-senpai, that introverted-smart-ass from Credit Department, even from 10 meters of distance is more than enough for Masako like seriously) but she has no choice but silently restraining her madness and keep it for end of office hour later, or Kimura Takako the witch her section chief would put another pile of holy customer data’s periodic review assignments as punishment game, she surely hate to go home late.

Masako could feel Ninomiya’s snickering at her, whether it is about the stupid reaction she always emerged once the prince charming passed her desk by, or maybe she just set a new record of Kimura-kachou’s number of scolding to Aiba Masako per day.

“Don’t pffft me, It’s not funny you dumbass!”

Nino softly kicked her feet softly under the table, mouthing “Sorry” and ended up making cute apologetic face.

“Masa-chan, I said I’m sorry.”

Masako throw him another annoyed glare and decided to ignore the guy, her focus went back to remaining documents of payment order to be input on the workload tray.

“Masa-chan…”

Another soft kick on her feet and then Nino put his best puppy eyes just to get his best friend’s attention back.

“Don’t mad at me, please.”  
“…”  
“Fine, I’ll let you bring my latest Shounen Jump home. Just don’t mad at me. Please?”

Masako hate the fact she just couldn’t stand to ignore the brat for so long anyway.

“Tsk, that’s not gonna work on me.”

She punched the guy’s shoulder as hard as she could, smile appeared afterwards.

***

Meanwhile at the upper floor, Sakurai Sho couldn’t stop trying to focus more on the working papers he has been checked for the last 20 minutes. Distracted? Indeed, but he didn’t mind to be distracted that way though. He simply couldn’t ressist to see the girl’s clumsy steps when she came over to his department three months ago, handling and circulating the unsettled overdraft report to his boss since then at the cut-off time every day. Sho got his heart skipped right when the girl talked to him at the first time, smiling cluelessly and asked where Joshima-buchou desk is, nonchalantly explained that she’s just a newbie in the company.

Gladly he met her a moment ago, got busy with papers scattered on her desk, eyes too focused on things she typed. Sho suddenly remembered that he was near to fall right in front of her, tripped by his own feet but thank God his reflect movement is unexpectedly good that day. Pushing the rim of his glasses back to the right place, he smiled sheepishly and thought to do the neglected working papers. Until a random mail notification popped out on the screen and distracted his focus again.

From: Matsumoto Junko/MNT/TYO@JEB  
To: Sakurai Sho/MNT/TYO@JEB  
Date: 01/05/2015, 3:43 PM  
Subject: 

Okay enough. You’ve been smiling creepily alone for 20 minutes and 34 seconds.

Matsumoto Junko (Ms)  
Project Finance Analyst – Credit Department  
JE Bank Minato Branch, Tokyo  
+81-3-5523-7856 (246)

Taken aback by unexpected presence next to him, Sho was unable to hide his blushing face.

“What?”  
“Don’t play a fool on me, Sho.”  
“Shut up, Jun.”  
“Thirty three years old at the end of this month and you’re still playing a little crush like a kid. You’re awesome.”  
“…”  
“Is she cute? Or maybe you like cool-type? Oh well, I bet that I’m still way prettier than her.”  
“No, she’s different! I guess it’s because her personality. A bit clumsy and innocent.”

He just spilled the secret accidentally, Junko’s teasing smile later really got on his nerves. Damn it.

“Now tell. The details. All.”


End file.
